My Little Family
by Vandalism27
Summary: Dalam hati, Sasuke berkata, 'terima kasih Tuhan. Kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan ini padaku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, akan datang padaku dua orang malaikat yang bersedia menerangi jalan hidupku yang gelap. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.' / ONESHOT! SASUNARU; boys love, YAOI! Warn inside, DLDR XD


**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya gue. Kalau punya gue, SasuNaru bakalan mojok terus :V**

 **.**

 **My Little Family © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, OOC, SUPER PENDEK, typo berserakan, gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Dalam hati, Sasuke berkata,** _ **'terima kasih Tuhan. Kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan ini padaku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, akan datang padaku dua orang malaikat yang bersedia menerangi jalan hidupku yang gelap. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghela napas lega ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di gerbang Konohagakure.

Dia baru saja menjalani misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage untuk mengawasi acara penandatanganan kerja sama antara Konoha dan Suna.

Kakashi–sang Hokage, tidak ingin insiden penyerangan Sunagakure terhadap Konoha yang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu itu terulang kembali. Maka dari itu, ia memerintahkan ninja-ninja terbaik Konoha untuk mengawasi jalannya acara penting itu.

Sang Hokage sangat ingin melibatkan Naruto dalam misi tersebut, mengingat Naruto juga termasuk ninja hebat yang dimiliki Konoha. Namun sayangnya, Naruto sedang menjalankan misi penting lainnya di Kumogakure.

Pria berambut raven itu menghela napas.

Padahal dia cuma meninggalkan desa selama empat hari. Tapi Sasuke merasa dia sudah meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya ini berbulan-bulan.

Sasuke terus berjalan, menembus kerumunan pejalan kaki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Well, siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari tragedi pembantaian Klan Uchiha. Selain Uchiha Itachi, tentu saja.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia hanya mempedulikan dua orang yang kini menjadi tujuan utamanya untuk pulang. Dan dia merindukan Konoha, atas alasan yang sama. Kedua orang itulah alasannya.

Ketika dia sampai di sebuah apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. Tangan pria itu meraih handle pintu, tetapi belum sempat dia membuka pintu, seseorang telah membukanya dari dalam.

" _Okaeri_ , Ayah!" Seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun membuka pintu. Bocah itu berambut hitam, dengan mata sebiru langit.

" _Tadaima_ , Menma." Balas Sasuke. Biarpun nadanya terdengar datar, tetapi dalam hati dia mendengus geli, seharusnya kan dia yang mengucapkan _tadaima_ lebih dulu.

Uchiha Menma adalah seorang anak yang diselamatkan oleh Naruto ketika dia sedang menjalankan misi berbahaya. Anak itu terlantar, kedua orang tua kandungnya tewas di tangan ninja kejam tak bertanggung jawab.

Naruto yang tak sampai hati meninggalkan Menma yang kala itu masih berusia empat tahun, memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang.

Sasuke tidak keberatan, asalkan kekasihnya itu bahagia.

Tunggu … kekasih?

Ya, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah hidup bersama selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Sekarang, Sasuke tak pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Dia bahagia dengan 'keluarga' kecilnya itu.

Semenjak klannya di bantai oleh kakaknya sendiri, dia terpaksa tinggal sendirian. Jadi setelah dia resmi berpacaran dengan Naruto, dia mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk tinggal bersama. Kini, ditambah kehadiran Menma, kehidupan Sasuke jadi lebih berwarna.

Sasuke tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandung anak ini. Tetapi anehnya, anak ini seperti anak kandung Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia memiliki rambut seperti Sasuke, serta mata sebiru langit seperti Naruto.

Apakah Tuhan memang sengaja mengirimkan anak ini kepada mereka? Entahlah.

"Apakah Papa sudah pulang, Menma?" Sasuke bertanya.

Menma, yang kembali asyik menulis di buku tugasnya setelah membuka pintu untuk sang ayah, mendongak, "Sudah, Ayah. Papa sedang tidur sekarang. Papa pulang dalam keadaan terluka."

Kening Sasuke mengerut tak suka, "Seberapa parah?"

"Tidak parah, sih. Papa bilang hanya luka biasa. Papa, kan, ninja yang hebat. Luka seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya!" kata Menma. "Apakah Ayah lapar? Tadi Papa menyempatkan diri untuk memasak, katanya hari ini Ayah akan pulang. Kasihan, padahal tangan Papa terluka."

Sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah makan. Tapi dia tidak akan melewatkan makanan yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya.

Dulu, Sasuke pernah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena memakan masakan buatan Naruto, ketika pria berambut pirang itu masih belajar memasak. Tetapi sekarang, rasa masakannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Sangat enak malah.

"Baiklah, tapi Ayah mau ganti baju dulu. Menma sudah makan? Mau menemani Ayah?"

Menma mengangguk, "Baik!" Anak itu segera merapihkan buku tugasnya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Naruto memang lebih suka tidur dalam keadaan gelap.

Dia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju rumahan yang lebih santai. Pria itu melirik Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Dia menghampiri sang kekasih, lalu mengecek luka yang tadi dikatakan Menma.

Sasuke menghela napas melihat perban membalut tangan kiri Naruto. Kekasihnya ini memang kadang bodoh dan ceroboh. Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang, lalu mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Mmmh?" Naruto terbangun. Dia menguap kecil, lalu mengucek matanya, "Sasuke? Kaukah itu?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah.

Sasuke tersenyum geli, lalu mengelus dahi Naruto untuk menyingkirkan helaian pirang yang menutupi dahi itu. Sasuke menunduk, lalu mengecup kening Naruto sebagai ganti 'aku pulang'.

Pria itu lalu beranjak menuju meja makan, dimana sang anak sedang menata peralatan makan untuk Sasuke. Menma tersenyum ketika Sasuke muncul, lalu mempersilahkan sang ayah untuk makan.

"Ayah, Sunagakure itu seperti apa? Aku sangat ingin ke sana."

Sasuke menelan nasi di mulutnya, lalu berkata, "Suna itu daerah gurun. Di sana panas, tidak ada pohon. Ayah jamin kau lebih suka berada di Konoha."

"Benarkah?" Menma menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya." Katanya.

"Tapi aku ingin ke sana, Ayah. Aku sangat penasaran dengan Paman Gaara, teman Papa. Dia sangat keren! Makanya aku ingin main ke Suna."

Sasuke menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Demi apa, Sasuke itu sering merasa cemburu atas kedekatan Naruto dan Gaara. Padahal Sasuke tahu, Gaara hanyalah sahabat sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan Ayah akan mengajakmu ke sana."

"Benarkah? Ayah tidak bohong, kan?"

Sasuke menatap mata biru Menma, "Memangnya kapan Ayah pernah berbohong padamu?"

Menma terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Setahunya, sang ayah memang tidak pernah berbohong. Tidak berarti tidak, ya berarti ya.

Menma tidak mengajak Sasuke bicara lagi sampai sang ayah selesai memakan makanannya. Bocah itu sedang asyik dengan imajinasinya, membayangkan hal-hal seru apa saja yang akan dilakukannya jika ia pergi ke Suna nanti.

Lamunan Menma buyar ketika Sasuke beranjak dari meja makan, mencuci piring bekas makannya, lalu beranjak menuju ke sofa di depan televisi.

Menma mengekor, ia ikut duduk di sofa bersama Sasuke. Kemudian, Menma menyodorkan buku tugasnya pada sang ayah.

"Ayah, aku sudah selesai dengan tugas matematikaku. Bisa minta tolong diperiksa? Siapa tahu ada yang salah. Papa tidak bisa diharapkan, dia bahkan tidak mengerti cara memecahkan soal yang menurutku sangat gampang."

Sasuke menghela napas. Naruto memang tidak begitu pandai di bidang akademik. Tetapi kalau praktek di lapangan, Naruto ahlinya.

Mata hitam Sasuke memeriksa tugas sang anak dengan teliti. "Yang ini salah, Menma. Seharusnya kau pakai rumus ini, lalu begini," kemudian, Sasuke mengajari sang anak tentang satu buah soal yang dikeluhkan Menma sebagai soal tersulit. "Kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Ayah! Ayah memang pintar!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia menepuk kepala Menma dengan bangga ketika bocah itu bisa memecahkan soal sulit itu. Diam-diam dia bersyukur, otak Menma tidak sebebal Naruto, jadi dia tidak perlu berteriak marah. Dia ingat sekali, dulu ia pernah hampir melempar meja ketika mengajari matematika pada Naruto.

"Sudah selesai, Menma? Saatnya tidur."

Menma mengangguk, lalu merapihkan bukunya. Bocah itu kemudian berpamitan pada Sasuke, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menguap.

Sepeninggal Menma, Sasuke tidak langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Dia masih duduk di depan televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita.

Mata hitam itu menatap ke depan, tetapi pikirannya sedang melayang, memikirkan rencana untuk mengajak Naruto dan Menma jalan-jalan. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia pergi jalan-jalan bersama keluarganya. Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama sibuk menjalankan misi.

Besok, Sasuke akan membahas rencana itu dengan Naruto, dan ia yakin, kekasihnya itu tak akan menolak.

Sasuke mematikan televisi yang sedari awal tak terlalu ia perhatikan, lalu beranjak menuju ke kamar Menma. Dia mengecek apakah sang anak sudah tidur atau belum. Sasuke membenahi selimut Menma, lalu mengecup kening anak angkat yang sudah dia anggap seperti anak kandungnya itu. Kemudian, dia beranjak menuju ke kamarnya dan Naruto.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya ketika Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu lagi?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Menma sudah tidur? Kau sudah makan? Maaf, ya, aku lelah sekali."

"Sudah." Jawab Sasuke. Dia membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, tanganmu kenapa? Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

"Ini bukan luka serius, Teme. Jangan berlebihan."

Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto, "Mau luka serius atau tidak, aku tetap tidak suka keluargaku terluka. Apalagi kau dan Menma."

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia baru tahu Sasuke memiliki sisi hangat dalam dirinya, setelah mereka resmi berpacaran. Awalnya Naruto juga tak yakin apakah Sasuke bisa akur dengan Menma, tetapi perkiraannya meleset, Sasuke termasuk tipe ayah yang hangat. Dia tegas tetapi tetap menyayangi Menma.

"Ne, Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin membuatkan Menma seorang adik?" goda Sasuke. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya.

Naruto cemberut, dia memukul dada Sasuke pelan, "Sembarangan! Aku ini laki-laki!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto. Pria itu kembali mencium puncak kepala sang kekasih, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Seulas senyum tipis hadir di wajah tampan Sasuke. Kadar ketampanannya meningkat 80 persen.

Dalam hati, Sasuke berkata, _'terima kasih Tuhan. Kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan ini padaku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, akan datang padaku dua orang malaikat yang bersedia menerangi jalan hidupku yang gelap. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, gue tahu fic ini pendek banget. Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar di pinterest, pokoknya yang Sasuke, Naruto sama Menma berpelukan bertiga. Ya ampun, gue sampe terharu lihat gambar itu, soalnya mereka kelihatan bahagia banget. Dan tangan gue tiba-tiba gatel banget pengen menuangkan gambar itu dalam bentuk tulisan. (meskipun tulisan aneh ala kadarnya).**

 **Oh ya, ini fic AR, ya. Jadi beberapa hal aku ubah. Jadi nih ceritanya, "seandainya" si Sasuke gak pergi berguru sama Orochimaru, ga pernah mengejar Itachi, jadi dia hidup sama Naruto di Konoha. Eeeeaaaa #dicidori**

 **Kalian udah baca atau nonton Boruto, kan? Disitu meskipun Sasuke tetap pendiam, tapi menurut gue sih, dia kelihatan deket dan nggak kaku gitu sama Sarada. Makanya disini gue juga bikin Sasuke jadi sosok ayah yang "hangat", meskipun gak sampe "sayang-sayangan" banget sama si Menma. Ngerti kan, maksudku? Oh, di sini SasuNaru nggak nikah. Aku gatau sih di Konoha boleh apa enggak pernikahan sejenis. Tapi Menma pakai marganya Sasuke.**

 **Well, semoga fic ini masih bisa dinikmati dan gak nyampah. Soalnya pendek banget dan ga ada konfliknya, sih.**

 **Adios!**


End file.
